L'erreur humaine
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [S03E03] [JohnLock] [O.S] John réalise avec stupéfaction que Sherlock est désormais en couple avec Janine. Seulement, il n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Il se plonge alors dans l'introspection de ses propres pensées pour comprendre cette réaction.


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà visiter à nouveau une scène de Sherlock ! Elle fait partie de l'épisode 3 (saison 3), que j'ai grandement apprécié d'ailleurs, au moment où John découvre la présence de Janine.

J'espère que cette version de l'histoire vous plaira !

* * *

**U**n mois. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que John Watson n'avait pas revu Sherlock Holmes. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé l'étincelle des jours passés en la compagnie du détective. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il s'ennuyait terriblement. Pourtant, il avait tout pour être heureux. Il venait de se marier. Il pouvait désormais profiter au mieux de son mariage et préparer avec enthousiasme l'arrivée du bébé. Seulement, John n'y arrivait pas. Les jours s'enchainaient, les uns après les autres. Et l'ennui grandissait lentement en lui, lui ôtant peu à peu sa joie de vivre.

Ainsi, dès qu'il su que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas mort et que l'opportunité de le suivre dans ses enquêtes n'était qu'à deux doigts de lui, il avait ressenti une nouvelle forme de manque : la frustration. Il avait besoin d'aventure, besoin de résoudre des mystères. Ce manque avait alors plus que jamais aiguisé sa curiosité. Alors, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le détective, non sans colère vu l'endroit malfamé où celui-ci se trouvait, il avait eu à nouveau le besoin d'enquêter. Mais pas sur n'importe qui, non. Il allait enquêter sur Sherlock Holmes. Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait fait le brun durant tout ce temps. Mais surtout, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles durant un mois entier. Alors, quand Sherlock s'en alla dans sa salle de bain, lui ordonnant alors de rester en dehors de sa chambre, le médecin n'avait pu se résigner à l'écouter. Et il était là, les sourcils relevés et la mine sérieuse, à s'avancer doucement vers la porte beige qui se tenait face à lui, pour tenter de découvrir un le secret de son ami.

Seulement, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit. Et le secret s'extirpa délicatement de la chambre de Sherlock. C'était un corps féminin, simplement vêtu d'une chemise et d'un boxer. C'était une femme qu'il connaissait.

─ John, salut. Comment ça va ?

─ Janine ?

John fit un pas en arrière, ne pouvant pas cacher son étonnement. Il était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici. De toute évidence, elle avait dormi ici. Mais John n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

─ Désolée, je ne suis pas habillée, glissa la brune en tirant doucement sur sa chemise, tout le monde est parti ? J'ai entendu des cris.

─ Oui, ils sont partis, lâcha le médecin toujours aussi médusé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

─ Mon dieu, regarde l'heure. Je vais être en retard. J'ai entendu une dispute, c'était Mike ?

─ Mike ?

─ Mike, oui. Son frère, Mike. Ils se disputent tout le temps, expliqua Janine à John.

La réflexion irrita alors sévèrement le médecin. Elle lui parlait avec une condescende qu'il n'appréciait pas. Comme si lui, John Watson, meilleur ami de Sherlock, ne connaissait pas le frère de Sherlock. Alors, exaspéré, il rectifia la jeune femme en lui signalant que le frère du détective était Mycroft. La jeune femme le regarda avec un air amusé, lui demandant si les gens l'appelaient vraiment ainsi. John se contenta alors de lancer un petit rire hypocrite. Il avait étrangement bien apprécié la jeune femme lors de son mariage, mais à l'instant présent il ne la supportait pas. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, pourtant. Mais la voir ainsi, si à l'aise dans l'appartement dont il était désormais qu'un simple visiteur, créait en lui un étrange sentiment de colère.

─ Tu pourrais être un amour et préparer un peu de café ? demanda joyeusement la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, interrompant les pensées du médecin.

─ Bien sûr, répondit alors John, avec un ton toujours teinté d'hypocrisie.

Puis Janine le regarda avec un grand sourire et commença à poser des questions sur sa vie avec Mary. Cet intrusion dans la vie privée lui déplaisait tout autant que la personne qui lui parlait. John répondit alors brièvement, voulant couper court au plus vite à cette désagréable discussion. Il se retourna alors pour chercher le café dans les placards.

─ C'est rangé là-bas, maintenant, signala Janine.

John serra les dents. Décidemment bien des choses avaient changé ici. Et, décidemment, la jeune femme y avait un peu trop ses aises.

─ Où est Sherl ?

_Sherl_. John ne put s'empêcher de répéter le surnom ridicule qu'avait attribué la jeune femme à son ami. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de sourire. Oh non, ce n'était pas de la joie, et ce n'était pas plus de l'amusement. C'était un sourire crispé, seul défense qu'il avait face à cette nouvelle qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

─ Il prend juste un bain. Il va bientôt en sortir.

─ C'est ça, oui ! répondit alors Janine le ton enjoué.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain tandis que John commença à préparer le café. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ainsi, Sherlock Holmes avait une petite amie. John ne savait pas comment réagir face à une telle révélation. Sherlock, amoureux ? Cela lui avait toujours paru si… inenvisageable. Et le voilà à héberger une femme sous son toit. Et le voilà à…

─ Salut ! Il y a une petite place pour moi ?

John se stoppa net et son cœur fit un raté. Coincé dans une inertie profonde, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer convenablement. Les rires de Sherlock et de Janine se mirent alors à résonner dans ses oreilles. Son sourire, bien qu'hypocrite, disparu alors aussitôt. Il ne pouvait plus garder la face.

─ Bonjour, murmura alors Sherlock assez fort pour que le médecin puisse l'entendre.

Et la porte se claque, sur un fond de gloussements provoqués par l'improbable couple. Et ce fut à ce moment là que John Watson réalisa que son ami Sherlock Holmes avait, lui aussi, une sexualité.

Bercé par les rires qui se faufilaient en dehors de la salle de bain, le médecin était perdu dans ses pensées. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se dérouler dans la salle de bain en ce moment même. Des images se dessinaient dans son esprit et ça le perturbait. Il n'avait jamais été face à une situation pareille et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne comprenait pas.

Puis, Sherlock finit par sortir. Enfin. John avait milles et unes questions à lui poser mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Depuis combien de temps était-ils ensembles ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause d'elle que Sherlock ne le sollicitait plus pour ses enquêtes ? Avait-il était tout simplement remplacé ? Après tout, elle vivait presque dans son ancien appartement, c'était tout comme. Avaient-ils fait l'amour ? Et… Sherlock était-il amoureux ? Le cœur du détective se serra à cette pensée, étrangement affecté par l'idée qu'il perde sa place privilégié dans le cœur de son ami aux cheveux d'ébène. Alors, il restait là, assis sur la table basse du salon, à fixer Sherlock qui enfilait désormais son blazer devant lui.

Et, bizarrement, il lui semblait si différent à présent.

─ Simple supposition, tu as des questions ? demanda alors Sherlock, l'air de rien.

─ Oui, une ou deux. A peine, ironisa John.

─ Naturellement.

─ Tu as une petite amie ?

─ Oui, j'en ai une, répondit simplement le détective.

John n'en revenait pas. Son ami prenait ça avec une telle légèreté alors que lui bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

─ Maintenant, Magnussen. C'est un vrai requin.

Et voilà que Sherlock Holmes était reparti sur ses enquêtes, ignorant totalement les questionnements du médecin. Ce ne fit alors qu'accentuer l'étrange sentiment que ressentait ce dernier depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune femme sortir de la chambre du détective. John fixa alors Sherlock d'un regard dur. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Mais tout ça, le détective l'ignorait. Et il continuait de parler de cet homme aux yeux morts. Charles Augustus Magnussen. Seulement, il parlait dans le vide. John ne l'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à vouloir revenir sur le sujet qu'il l'intéressait le plus : les amours de Sherlock Holmes.

─ Oui, tu en as une ? demanda alors le médecin.

─ Désolé, quoi ?

─ Tu as une petite amie.

─ Quoi ? Oui, je sors avec Janine. Ca me paraissait plutôt évident…

─ Oui. Enfin, oui.

John se racla la gorge. Cette réponse ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin que Sherlock confirme encore une fois la chose. Il avait besoin d'en être sûr. Alors, bégayant légèrement, il demanda à nouveau :

─ Tu es en couple ?

─ Oui, je le suis.

Sherlock et Janine était donc bel et bien dans une relation amoureuse. Les choses ne pouvaient être plus claires que cela. Seulement, cela ne suffisait pas. John demanda alors à Sherlock des détails sur leur relation mais ce dernier ne sorti qu'une phrase cliché, qui satisfaisait en rien la curiosité du médecin. Il fallait qu'il ait tous les détails pour qu'il puisse se l'imaginer et enfin comprendre. John savait au fond de lui que ce désir était bien trop malsain mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en savoir plus sur le couple.

─ Allons, les garnements. Soyez-sages, dit la jeune brune quand elle entra dans la pièce, interrompant l'enquête indiscrète du médecin.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Sherlock et se pencha vers lui. John ne quittait pas la scène du regard, abasourdi par le spectacle.

─ Et toi, Sherl, tu vas me dire où tu étais hier soir, dit Janine en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

─ Je travaillais.

─ Tu travaillais ? Bien sûr. Je suis la seule qui te connait vraiment, tu te souviens ?

_Non_. John avait envie de murmurer ce mot, de le dire, de le crier et de l'exploser. Non, elle n'était pas la seule à la connaître vraiment. Elle n'était même pas capable de connaître le nom de Mycroft. Lui, oui lui, il le connaissait. Lui, il avait pleuré sa mort pendant deux ans. Lui, il lui avait accordé un soutien sans faille. Mais lui, non lui, il n'avait jamais eu le droit à une telle démonstration d'affection. Lui, il n'avait eu que le Sherlock irritable, à la limite de l'inhumain. Il avait vu le pire de Sherlock. Mais il était resté. Il l'avait soutenu. Il était toujours là. Et tout ça pour quoi…

John luttait alors contre l'irrésistible envie de se lever et de cracher tout ça à la figure du couple si heureux. Le monstre de la jalousie rugissait pour la première fois en lui mais cela lui faisait peur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à partager leur bonheur ? Lui qui vivait lui aussi une belle histoire d'amour avec Mary. Tout homme normal aurait été heureux pour son meilleur ami, de le voir ainsi, dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme. Alors, avec un effort incommensurable, il se reprit, et aborda à nouveau un sourire hypocrite. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire autrement.

─ Je n'ai pas parlé de cela à Mary, dit alors la jeune femme à John. Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

─ Tu vas probablement réussir.

─ Mais nous devrions dîner tout ensemble, très bientôt, proposa-t-elle alors. Mais chez moi, pas dans ce trou à rat.

─ Super oui, répondit alors John en se balançant légèrement, masquant tant bien que mal le mal-être qui était ancré. Dîner, ouais.

─ Je ferais mieux d'y aller, c'était génial de te voir.

─ Toi aussi, répondit rapidement John en se levant aussitôt en en continuant de balancer ses bras qui étaient tendus comme des baguettes, contenant encore la vive émotion qui le submergeait.

Le couple se dirigea alors vers la porte et Sherlock l'ouvrit, par galanterie. « Passe une bonne journée, appelle-moi plus tard » glissa même le détective à l'encontre de Janine qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Seulement, après avoir répondu à Sherlock, la brune se rapprocha doucement et sensuellement de son petit-ami et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. John écarquilla les yeux puis détourna immédiatement le regard. C'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ouvrir d'abord la bouche, mais aucun son ne sorti. Il tourna alors la tête, hochant légèrement la tête. Oui, Sherlock était en couple. Et oui, Sherlock semblait étrangement amoureux. Et c'était à cette personne qu'il connaissait seulement depuis un mois que le détective offrait tous ses sentiments, toute son humanité. John commença alors à observer la fenêtre de l'appartement et remarqua ô combien les rideaux qui l'entouraient étaient intéressants, tentant vainement d'oublier le baiser qu'il venait de voir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et, au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était tout simplement déchiré. Cependant, comme tout bon anglais, il décida bêtement de ne pas afficher ses émotions et afficha à nouveau un sourire sur son visage lorsque Sherlock ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui.

Le soir même, John accompagnait Sherlock dans son affaire contre Magnussen. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se décider à le suivre. L'ennui qu'il avait ressenti pendant les trente derniers jours l'avait presque rendu accro à ce rythme de vie. Et il avait besoin de sa dose. Alors, sans montrer son ravissement, il s'était dirigé d'un pas sûr vers l'immeuble et avait retrouvé son ami. Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux devant l'ascenseur qui les mènerait tous deux à leur destination tant convoitée.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que John se rendit compte de toute la supercherie qu'avait mené Sherlock depuis le début. Encore un mensonge. Seulement, le temps de réflexion dura quelques secondes de trop. Et les sentiments de John avaient été bien plus rapides que sa logique. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu le détective montrer une bague de fiançailles à Janine, les yeux doux et le sourire sincère. Et c'est là, bien avant qu'il réalise le plan de son ami, qu'il comprit la nature de cette sensation qui lui tiraillait les entrailles depuis le matin même. C'est là qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de la jalousie qui l'habitait. Sherlock Holmes le remplaçait. Sherlock Holmes l'oubliait. Et en quelques secondes, tout était devenu si claire.

Puis, il avait finalement réalisé que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Le détective avait menti tout ce temps à Janine dans le seul et unique but de se faufiler dans le bureau de son ennemi. Il avait tiré profit de l' « erreur humaine » comme il aimait l'appeler. Il avait tiré profit de l'amour que portait la jeune femme à son égard, sans une pointe de culpabilité. Sherlock n'était pas amoureux de Janine. Malheureusement John n'en fut pas pour autant soulagé. Car désormais, tout avait changé. Il avait enfin compris ce que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre depuis tant d'années.

Et il avait juste fallu qu'il ait l'impression que Sherlock lui échappe pour réaliser tout cela. Il avait juste fallu qu'il réalise qu'il n'allait plus être la personne la plus importante pour le brun. Il avait juste fallu la jalousie. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel envers Irene et Molly. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que Sherlock ne leur avait jamais montré une once d'affection. John était resté, au moins, sur un même pied d'égalité qu'elles. Et là, il n'avait juste pas supporté qu'une personne puisse être plus importe que lui, tout simplement.

Quel stupide sentiment était l'amour. Toujours là, à vous jouer des tours, à se jouer de vous. Car, malgré cette révélation, il devait continuer à fermer les yeux. Il devait oublier. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de telles choses. Il n'avait plus le droit. Désormais, il était un homme marié et un futur père de famille. Il était obligé d'être heureux ainsi.

Puis, même quand il trouva Sherlock à terre, quelques instants plus tard, la chemise tâchée de sang et la vie s'échappant de son corps, il refreina ses sentiments. Même si c'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'il allait le perdre. Même si c'était peut-être sa toute dernière chance.

John ne put alors de s'empêcher que Sherlock avait tort. Non, l'amour n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Malgré la douleur et la faiblesse qu'elle pouvait apporter à l'Homme, ces sentiments étaient beaux. La mauvaise chose, c'était cette fierté qui l'avait toujours empêché de comprendre son inclination envers le brun, ignorant et occultant encore et encore les sentiments qui vivaient en lui depuis le tout premier jour.

Puis, le médecin grimpa dans l'ambulance qui allait mener Sherlock à l'hôpital, tentant de lui parler, de le réveiller, de l'empêcher de mourir. Et même si Sherlock survivait, encore une fois, John allait continuer à se taire. Encore une fois. Par honte ou par fierté, qu'importe au final. Car ignorer l'amour que l'on porte à son âme-sœur, c'est tout simplement ça, l'erreur humaine.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà pour cet O.S :) ! La fin peut paraître un peu rapide mais je ne voulais pas réécrire tout l'épisode. Je me suis donc concentrée sur la scène de la découverte de Janine, puisque c'est celle là qui importe le plus à cette histoire. Et puisqu'ils ne passent pas leur temps à penser l'un à l'autre, et qu'ils sont légèrement occupés par l'affaire, je ne pouvais pas décrire toute les scènes car seuls les sentiments m'intéressaient pour cette histoire.

J'espère que la fin vous convient tout de même. Toujours de happy ending pour les deux là, mais depuis l'arrivée de Mary ça devient dur. Toutefois, j'hésite à revisiter des scènes des saisons 1 & 2 que je compte revoir bientôt. Ca vous intéresserait ? Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas faire de fiction originale car je ne pense pas en être capable. Pour le moment, du moins.

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


End file.
